Fifty shades high school lovers
by luxuries.x
Summary: This story will based on Ana and Christian and the challenges they will face as school kids, there be appearances from Elena and Jack Hyde, just stay tuned to see what happens! always review guys i love to know what you all think x
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia POV

my first day at Seattle high school i'm so happy that i am now living with my dad, i couldnt bare to be around steven morton any longer! im so happy my mum finally agreed to just let me live with Ray and visit with her on weekends when steven wont be there. He wasnt very nice, he was always staring and making snide comments towards me,oh god look at the time, i better get going before im late!

As im walking in the school gates im stopped by a long legged gorgeous blonde..

"are you new here? i dont recognise you?" she says, inspecting me

"yes first day" i say with an eye role

"oh thats great do you have your timetable i can show you around if you like, by the way im kate" she says with a huge smile

"uh yeah one second and im Anastasia" i say while rummaging through my bag for my timetable before handing it to her

"Great we have English together first with mr bird, hes adorable come on lets go!

3 lessons and a lunch break later i have my first lesson without Kate, we get along great, like we have known eachother forever, but of all the lessons for me to be without her it had to be pe, my worst nightmare!

as soon as we get on to the field ready to warm up i notice a boy in the near distance staring at me, ive never seen him before, when he sees me looking he looks away, hm strange.

Today Kate is giving me a ride home, thankfully because its raining and i didnt want to walk in this weather.

When i get home i see a note on the side from dad

" _Annie, im sorry im going to be working early tomorrow so had to head off now, ive left you some money to get a takeaway love you xx"_

i decide to leave the money and head off to bed for an early night.

Christian POV

its 12:30am and im tossing and turning i cant get to sleep, i cant stop thinking of that girl from my pe lesson, id never seen her before, i would of definitely remembered her if i had. shes beautiful, god listen to me, what am i saying i dont even know her for all i know she could be a class A bitch, i need to forget about her and go to sleep because at this rate i wont be able to get up for school.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and i really dont want to get out of bed today, i cant be doing with all the idiots in that school. i slowly drag myself from my bed and get up and ready, i quickly say bye to mum and head off for an awful day at school, as im climbing out of my car in the school parking lot i hit somebody with my door, shit i wasnt paying attention but then again neither was they. i run round to help them up and there she is laying on the floor next to my car.

"oh my god im so sorry, i wasnt looking what i was doing are you okay?" i ask while helping her up

"its fine i wasnt paying attention" the girl says while looking down

"are you sure your okay?" i ask not wanting her to go just yet

"im fine thankyou" she smiles and goes to walk

"wait whats your name?" i ask quickly before she goes

"Anastasia but call me ana, whats yours?" she smiles to me

"Christian, its lovely to meet you ana, may i treat you to a coffee after school to say sorry for knocking you over?" i ask hoping she agrees

"um sure, thats cool, ill meet you here when we finish, bye christian" she waves and with that shes gone

 _So guys thats there first encounter!_

 _next up coffee date, keep tuned and review!x_


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia POV

All day i have been thinking about Christian, hes so beautiful, his dark grey eyes and muscular body! oh ana stop being silly he was just being nice by asking you to coffee, stop thinking of him like that, you will only end up hurt, my subconscious sneers at me. i have 5 minutes until lesson is done and i will be meeting christian and i cant wait,im so lost in thoughts of him that the bell ringing to signal the end of the day nearly gives me a heart attack!

i walk towards Christians car to see him waiting for me, when he sees me he waves and opens the passenger door for me

"Hi" i smile sweetly and climb in

"Hi" he says as he climbs in to the drivers seat

"nice care you have here, is it yours?" i ask politely

"yeah my parents bought it for me for my birthday last month, rides like a dream" he smiles to himself.

once we're sat in a little coffee shop on the high street Christian has gone to the counter to order for us, i cant help but stare at his butt, its so peachy, next thing i know hes sat in front of me

"penny for your thoughts anastasia" he smiles to me and on que i blush

"oh you know just thinking, so tell me about yourself" i ask trying to change subject

"well im Christian Grey, 16, adopted at age 4, my mother and father grace and carrick grey, they adopted me, i have a younger sister mia, and an older brother elliot, my mother is pediatrician and my father is a lawyer thats really all there is to it, how about you"

"as you know, im ana, im 15 my mother lives with her current husband steven morton, i dont really get a long with either of them so i live here with my step dad ray steele, hes a carpenter, im an only child, pretty basic like you, not much to it" i giggle

"why dont you get along with you mother" he asks intrigued

"we're just very different you know, she always wanted a super model daughter to play dress up with and she got me, a book worm not really got much in common" i smile sadly, i wished my mother cared about me

"what about your father you never mentioned him" he asks me looking deep in to my eyes

"he died a day after i was born, i never got to know him"

"im so sorry ana, i had no idea, i never would've said.."

" its fine, i know you didnt know, trust me its okay"

"so you like reading what genre? he asks me moving on

"classic romance are my cup of tea, but i enjoy all books really"

we sit chatting for around two hours, by the time we're done i know nearly all there is to know about christian and hes perfect, i think we will be great friends, we seem to get along so well! he says he will even give me a ride to and from school everyday so i dont have to ask Kate, hes so thoughtful

He parks outside of my house and i invite him in for a drink as i can see my daddy isnt home yet so i see no harm in it, he agrees and we head inside.

i pour him a drink and sit opposite him at the table

we continue to talk just like over coffee and before i know it its 11pm and he needs to get going, i really dont want him to go i really enjoy his company, i walk him out and say bye, he turns and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and leaves

"see you in the morning ana" with a wink and hes gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian POV

i lay in bed thinking of Ana and her soft lips, i really like her but im scared of how she will deal with all my issues, my self loathing, my no touching, how can anyone want a relationship with someone like me but i really like her, shes so beautiful and kind, i could spend all day everyday with her and not get tired of her, thats it tomorrow im going to tell her how i feel about her, i have to, i cant keep it inside, i just hope she feels the same. and with that last thought i fall asleep.

i wake up in a great mood because i get to see ana today and i get to be alone with her in the car for a while, ive decided thats when im going to tell her how i feel, i know its all a bit fast but i need to tell her, i just need her to know.

i park outside of her house and beep my horn and she comes running out, she looks breathtaking, shes such a natural beauty, she wakes me from my day dream

"Hi Christian, whats wrong you seem on another planet this morning?" she asks confused

"yeah sorry, i was just thinking, uh ana i need to talk to you about something.."

"go on then silly" she says making me nervously smile, i dont do nervous, man up grey!

"i really like you" there i said it!

shes staring at me looking shocked and taken aback, say something ana come on!

"well i guess i really like you too christian, your great!" she says and looks forward.

"no ana, i really like you as in like you like you" and then it clicks! bingo!

and still she says nothing right thats it, i lean forward and slowly press my lips against hers, we start moving together and soon my tongue is in her mouth entwined with hers, we pull apart breathless.

"oh" she says looking shy

"yeah oh! way to keep a guy hanging ana, come on lets get to school!" i laugh with her and put the stereo on

we pull in to the parking lot and assess our timetables, we have two lessons together today, art, and history, both really boring lessons art can be interesting when learning about the artists themselves but im just not very good at art myself, we agree to meet up at lunch and have lunch together, i give her a quick kiss and head off to lesson before im late

Ana POV

i cant believe Christian Grey likes me! hes like a god and well im me and he likes me, im so giddy! hes gorgeous an oh my gosh he is such a good kisser, im sitting next to kate in english lost in thought about christian when i hear her calling my name

"yeah sorry whats up" i casually reply and she narrows her eyes at me, crap busted!

"whats up, your acting strange ana, and i seen you with Christian earlier, whats going on with you two are you dating?"

"what no, ive only just met him, we grabbed coffee yesterday, we're just friends" i say to her

she nods her head at me not believing me but in other words we'll finish this later

Im waiting in the cafeteria for Christian when i get a text

"running late ill be two min get your food while you wait -C x

so i go and queue up for food.

as im waiting christian runs towards me with blood on his lip and hands

"oh my god christian what happened to you!" i scream at him

"its nothing, honestly im fine"

"its not nothing tell me what happened" i demand

"some guys in the corridor was on about how sexy you are and how theyre gonna have sex with you and i saw red ok! your mine ana i couldnt let them say that about you!" he screams at me and kisses me.

"i love you" he whispers against my forehead

"i love you to christian, come on lets skip the rest of the day" i say and we head out of school

so guys what did you think! please please review they mean a lot to me and id love to know your thoughts and opinions and where i should head next with this story!x


End file.
